I Can Promise You a Golden Moon
by Alice Dark
Summary: Jack Sparrow is on his next adventure, which includes boys, golden eyes, syrians, caves, London, memories, butterflies, a motley crew, gods, songs, thiefs, a hidden city, a magic key, Calypso's blessing, maybe a little love, and of Rum! Warnings inside.


I Can Promise You a Golden Moon

A Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic

Warnings: Blood/Gore, Language, sadistic Jack, slash/yaoi/boy on boy sex, pedophilia, rape, torture, drugs, and hell this is a pirates fic. RUM!

Disclaimer: I own my oc. Again. Actually, I don't want to own pirates, surprisingly. I want to live there with them.

Prologue

In Chance of Freedom...

It was night when the events that changed many lives for ever started. In a single moment, everything was shook, and even fate its self seemed to let the situation go.

Or maybe it was fate who did this.

And surprisingly, this happaned at a bar. Twelve Chairs, it was called. Lord knows why. The bar was situated in London, not far from a port, which is why one of our heroes ended up exactly there. In that bar.

"Rum! Rum all aroun'!" Could be herd from the inside of the bar. The lights were bright. And the street was filled with laughter. The bar wasn't particularly a good one. Or even a decent one. But for the people inside(or rather, the state that they were in), it didn't seem to mater much. Now, with the scene being set well enough, the begging of our story awaits us.

"Well If it isn't you again!" A man, in his mid-forties, said laughingly at the person who had just entered his establishment. "What would you like?"

"I Ain' be hav'n much mon'y mate." The other person said. John, our bartender nodded.

'For the amount for fun you stirred up here the last time, you can have a drink. On the house." The man smiled. Know, John wasn't perticulierly enjoying the man's smile (Or rather his breathe) but he did the gesture as well, pulling out a big mug.

"Rum, 'en." The stranger said. The bartender nodded and grabbed a bottle of the requested liquid, and poured graciously into the mug.

"Thats one thing we always have enough of in this place. Rum." John said. Not particularly to the man, or to himself. He just wanted to say that.

"Lots of pirates walk in you' doors, mate?" The man asked tacking a large chug from the drink. Something he had been doing his entire life, since he had turned six.

"More then I would like, but thats what I get for building where I did." He said smiling back at the drinking man. "How about you, sir. Fond of pirates?" He asked, knowing he shouldn't have asked it, the second the words came out of his mouth.

"I suppose I fancy 'em." The drinker said, his tone dropping a few bars lower. "I suppose..." The man said, clearing his throat "I like the lore." He said. "Ye' now and goo' lore, eh, mate?" The man asked.

"..." The bar tender took a deep, deep breathe. "I'v hurd my fare share."

"..." The man in front of him waited. Thats what this was. The man in front of him wanted information. He wanted... "Iv herd many stories since this bar was open. "But I think I know what would interest you the most."

"Oh?" If he was a dog, his ears would have perked up.

"El Dorado." Suddenly the man in front of him was chocking on his rum. He let out a laugh.

"Mate, everyone an' they mummies hur' abou' El Dorado. It ain't real mate." The pirate in front of him said in between chuckles.

"Well." The bartender let out a tiny groan. "I wont tell you."  
>"...? There's nothing to tell, mate. City's full o' gold. No one ca' fin' the bloody place."<p>

"Yes. Thats the generic." The bartender said, grabbing the now empty mug, and refilling it, resisting the urge to spit into the liquid. "But there is a way to find the city."

"Ya? And what would that be?" The man tried to be as civil as possible.

"You need to find a key."

"A key? Firs' iv ever 'erd of a key." The man said.

"Right. Because this, ain't the generic." The man said leaning back, and wiping a mug clean. So bartender like he surprised himself with the movements. "A key. A living key."

"..." The man leaned forward looking at the barkeeps.

"A boy. About sixteen, I would think. He's Calypso's illegitimate. And beautiful, iv herd." He whistled.

"An'?"

"Right. You find this boy, then you take him to a certain spot which he is bound by some power to show you."

"And that be 'Dorado?"  
>"The city will only show itself if two particular conditions are met. The first, is if the boy drinks your blood."<p>

"Eww." The man maid a face.

"Thats what I said. And the second is if he feel something towards you. But the emotion changes every time. Love, hate, joy, sadness. Nobody knows that bit. But-"  
>"Where can this boy be found?" The man said, with out a trace of his accent.<p>

"...Listen, sir, I-" He received a glare. "In Londontown, sir." He said. The barkeep turned to look at his bottles. "But, if the boy is... sir?" he turned around to find the curios man gone, and the door flapping behind him. "Stupid pirate." The bartender said under his breathe and turned back to his mugs.

"Do we 'ave a heading, Captain?" A certain man asked.

"Aye, Gibbs. Londontown."

"Thats... not very original, Captain."

"Who asked ya?" The 'captain barked. Gibbs shuttered back. The captain was in one of his moods. Those moods always scared the cast and crew of the ship. "Slag in braces!" The captain yelled.

"Slag in Braces!" Gibbs relayed.

"Get me to London by Morning." The captain finished with a glare, taking a deep breathe of the brisk see air, and marched of to his quarters.

"...Ya herd the man, men. Hurry up!" The captain herd as he entered his cabin, and closed the door.

"...This better be 'e big 'ne. I cant stand me self anymore of these misadventures..." He groaned and collapsed on his bed, clothes and all. "..." He fell asleep soon after. Not something he did often, but something he severely enjoyed. What was the phrase? I wouldn't say I'd rather stay awake, when im asleep? Seems about right. Thats what the man always said to himself smiling.

The ship had arrived in London the very next morning, and Gibbs came knocking on the captain's door. He recived an almost broken nose, when said door was flung open, and smacked him in the face. "Ye know 'ow much I love 'er knocking' Gibbs." The captain staggered onto the deck and quickly off of the ship, before the rest of the crew could see him, and the questions (Oh the damn questions) started.

"'Ight cap'n. Where are we going?"  
>"We need to find a boy, Gibbs."<br>"That ain't gonna be to hard. This is London, after all." Gibbs said.

"A beautiful boy." The man said. And started walking to the nearest pub.

"Captain...?"  
>"Do ye know of El Dorado, Gibbs?"<br>"Aye, Cap'n. Everyone and their dead grandmamas know of 'Dorado."

"Well know this, Gibbs. Your loyal Cap'n is going to find it. We will just be needing a ...key."

"A Key?"

"Aye Gibbs." And he marched into a pub. It was early, but anything this close to the water was open or rather, simply didn't close. He walked right up the bar, sat down on a stool and asked the bartender loudly. "I need to find a beautiful boy."

"..." The bartender looked at him weirdly.

"Its not what it sounds like." Gibbs said sitting down next to him. "Its fer' business."

"OH." The man nodded. "How much?"

"10 Pounds."

"Mari!" The man screamed into the back. A nervous women ran out in skirts and sweat. "Find Jasper."  
>'He went to the docks an hour ago!" She said. The nameless man was out the door already, and Gibbs was pulling out a pouch of coins.<p>

"Thank you." He said and disappeared after the first.

"..." This bartender sighed and turned to his bottles.

And know in the docks the pirate rushed quickly, from dock to dock, asking the sailors, who all seemed to point further down the docks. It was starting to get windy. "Cap'n, I don think that be a good change in the wind."

"..." The man didn't say anything and continued down the docks. The last dock was absoulty deserted, and it seemed to be that way for a while. Old boxes filled with cobwebs and papers were haphazardly thrown left and right. At the very end someone stood. "..." The man didn't say anything as he walked up quietly, hiding behind a box. The person who stood there looked around as if on cue. Then he glanced at his hand, and red blood was streaming from a wound.

"One more time." Was herd. "Im going to try one more time." He said and lowered himself down on his belly, and dropped his hand into the water. When he puled it out, there was so much as a scratch. Gibbs gaped. The other pirate smiled, and walked up to the boy, silent, and grabbed his hand.

"How did you manage that?" He asked. The boy jumped.

"Don't touch me!" The boy shrieked and backed up.

"Now now. Im simply curious is all. I saw blood, ye see." He said.

"..." The boy didn't say a word. He had red hair, and freckles all over his face. He was fairly tall for his age, but only reached the pirates shoulder. The most unusual thing about the boy were his eyes.

"And how is it, exactly, that ye have 'em golden eyes, Hmm?" The pirate asked, grabbing the boys face and looking into the aforementioned golden orbs. The boys face twisted in shock, trying to get away from the pirate, whose grip was tight on his face. "I be assuming your Jasper, right?"

"...Get away from me!" He said and tried to punch the pirate, who swiftly moved out of the way.

"Aye, I would say ye be." The man smiled at the boy who was forced back.

"Your a... pirate..." The boy chocked out, as the man looked his eyes over with curiousity that matched one of a child.

"Aye, boy. That I be. And ye be Calypso's child." The boy's golden orbs grew huge.

"You are kidding surely."

"Me and your mother had a … what would you call it Gibbs?"

"A fling?" The other man offered.

"A fling. Aye, I suppose tha' be 'bout right. The we sort of released her. She and Davy Jones are sitting at the bottom of this ocean, somewhere, boy. So... tell me, who was your daddy?" The pirate asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you freak. Calypso isn't real, and neither is Davy Jones." The boy said, still trying to get out of the older man's grasp.

"The god of gold? Is tha' it?"

"..." The boy grew silent. "Fine. Alright. What do you want? Shangrala?"

"To Far." The man said. "Maybe next time though.'  
>"Fountain of youth?"<p>

"Been there. Done that." The pirate said smiling.

"El Dorado..." The boy breathe, and then all hell was released from its gates, and suddenly the two were submerged in a furry of a wave. The boy kicked and screamed from the wave. The pirate held onto his breathe, and grabbed the boy pulling him from the water they were thrown into. Except he couldn't get to the surface. And then suddenly the smiling face of a women was glaring right at the pirate.

"Your thirst for riches is above you." She said, bubbles running out of her mouth.

"Aye, Boy. Willing enough to get me killed." A face appeared next to hers smiling as well. "But all is well, forgiven." He said. "Im glad you did actually."

"Shush, Davy." The women said. Both the boy and the pirate gaped in awe, trying to hold there breathe as best as they could. "You have my blessings to wreck your life for this endeavor." And they were shoved out of the water.

"..." The boy gasped for air.

"Cap'n! Ye be alright?" Gibbs rushed to the man, who spit out the rest of the see water that had intruded into his lungs.

"Better then alright, Gibbs. Calypso gave me 'er blessin." He said. And Gibbs moved back in awe. "Now. Grab the boy, and lets go."

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked him.

"Ye, don't know boy? Im Captain Jack Sparrow. Pleasure's all yours." He gave him a tooth grin, that made the Jasper's stomach lurch.


End file.
